


póg mo thóin

by ripavengers



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cute, Day 17, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Irish Language, Irish Steve Rogers, M/M, St. Patrick's Day, challenge, green - Freeform, ripavengersprompts, soft, steve can speak irish and it confuses the avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripavengers/pseuds/ripavengers
Summary: “Póg mo thóin,” Steve shouted at the latest villain the team has just defeated.Nobody understands what Steve is saying when he speaks Irish so he can get away with it, well nobody except for Tony





	póg mo thóin

**Author's Note:**

> Happy St. Patrick's Day!
> 
> I started this ages ago but never finished it but hey what's a better time to finish it then St. Patrick's Day. I realise this is pretty shitty but I am quite busy right now and I'm not planning on posting many, if any, fics until the summer so enjoy this.
> 
> And as always, follow my twitter ripavengers if you think I'm cool or if you like twitter aus because I make plenty of those :) And go check out my prompt challenge on twitter, this can be considered Day 17 - green of that challenge. 
> 
> Translations for all Irish sayings at the end btw.

“Good morning beloved,” Tony said to Steve as he strolled into the kitchen heading straight for the coffee machine for a fresh brew.

 

“ _Maidin mhaith_ ,” Steve replied, not looking up from the newspaper that he was currently reading.

 

Tony stopped for a second, what did Steve just say?

 

Carol, who was sitting at the dining table eating her breakfast, asked, “What language was that Steve?”

 

Steve looked up from his papers at everyone around the room, their faces all confused.

 

“Uh, it was Irish. My mom taught me when I was younger.”

 

Clint looked even more confused. “Irish is a language?”

 

Steve frowned, “Yeah, I’m sure I’ve spoken it before. Sometimes I don’t even realise I’m using it.”

 

Honestly, half the time that Steve speaks most of the team zones out because it’s just righteous mumbo jumbo.

 

Everyone went back to what they were doing before finding out that Steve could speak another language.

 

But Steve couldn’t stop thinking, had he really never spoken Irish before? Or did his team just not pay attention to him as much as he thought they did?

 

Learning the language was such a big part of his early life. It took him a long time to learn it, being such a difficult language and all. He would get excited when he was able to form a new sentence that he would run out to tell Bucky all about it. Steve even tried to teach Bucky some words, the other boy eager to learn.

 

After coming out of the ice he was able to pick the language back up with ease. The language had evolved with time but was generally the same.

 

•

 

“ _Póg mo thóin,”_ Steve shouted at the latest villain the team has just defeated.

 

The villain, whose name Steve couldn’t even remember, looked confusedly at Steve.

 

“What did you just say to me?”

 

Steve looked down at the man he was holding in his hands, bringing him to the SHIELD helicarrier.

 

“I didn’t say anything”, Steve responded with a grunt, his side was stinging from the battle and his forehead was bleeding.

 

“Yes you did. Sounded like _pug muh hoe-in_ or something like that,” the villain did trying to recite the words Steve had said.

 

Steve just shook his head at the villain’s awful pronunciation. He doesn’t have to explain himself to a low level villain, or any villain at that. The man looked at Steve expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

 

Steve sighed and gave in, “I said _póg mo thóin,_ it’s an Irish phrase.”

 

The villain looked confused, “That’s a language?”

 

“Why does nobody know that Irish is a language?”

 

“Sorry man I went to public school.” The villain shrugged.

 

Steve hauled the man into the helicarrier cell and entered the bridge where the rest of the team were waiting for him.

 

“That seemed like a fun conversation”, Natasha remarked, referring to the short but irritating talk Steve just had with the man he still doesn’t know the name of.

 

Steve grunted and fell into his seat at the table. Tony came over to stand behind him and started massaging Steve’s shoulders. Steve melted into the touch.

 

“How come the rest of us don’t get this treatment?” Clint asked, faking a hurt expression.

 

Tony gave him the middle finger before returning to rubbing Steve’s shoulders.

 

“What does that phrase mean?” Tony asked Steve softly.

 

Steve turned red, “Oh it’s nothing, there’s no real meaning behind it. Just something you say when you win.”

 

This of course wasn’t true, but Steve doesn’t need the whole team knowing he told a villain to kiss his ass of all things.

 

“I guess we should all start saying it, how does it go again?”

 

Steve turned even redder but obliged Tony’s request, teaching the team how to properly pronounce the words.

 

Tony, unbeknownst to Steve, looked up the actual meaning of the phrase. He would have to save that one for later, much later considering the two weren’t even together. Yet.

 

Tony had a plan.

 

•

 

The Avengers were having a day off, something they don’t get often. Thor and Clint were in the kitchen making sandwiches for everyone, the rest lazed about in the common area, a random movie was on, serving as background noise.

 

“Here ya go, Cap,” Clint said as he passed a sandwich to Steve who was sitting on the recliner in the corner of the room, reading.

 

Steve peeled of the top slice of bread to see if he got the correct sandwich and sighed, Clint gave him the wrong one.

 

“ _Ní maith liom cás,”_ Steve mumbled under his breath.

 

“What was that, Captain?” Thor asked loudly, drawing the attention of the whole room towards them.

 

“He said he doesn’t like cheese,” Tony answered as he waltzed by them towards Clint, grabbing the last sandwich from Clint to give to Steve, opting to eat Steve’s sandwich instead.

 

“You speak Irish now?” Natasha questioned while raising her eyebrows at Tony.

 

Tony just shrugged his shoulders before replying, “He speaks it so often I’m surprised the rest of you haven’t picked up on some words. And besides, everyone knows that Cap doesn’t like cheese.

 

Steve looked at Tony curiously, surprised that the other man pays so much attention to him. It’s nice to know that somebody cares.

 

•

 

“Happy St. Patrick’s Day, Steve,” Carol cheered as she passed by him in the tower, decked out in a green necklace and a ‘leprechaun’ hat.

 

“ _Lá Fhéile Pádraig_ ,” Steve replied nonchalantly, smiling back at Carol.

 

Steve sat and thought for a minute, maybe today he could teach his teammates some Irish so they would understand him.

 

“Team meeting in the common room in five,” Steve called over his comms and one by one, the Avengers trickled into the room, claiming various seats.

 

“I’ve called you here today because it’s St. Patrick’s Day and I figured I could teach you all some Irish words considering I speak it so often and nobody understands me,” Steve explained. Everyone agreed to stay and learn some words from Steve. Tony was already fluent by now but he decided to stay anyway, he loved watching Steve doing mundane things and he loved listening to Steve speak his mother tongue.

 

“We can start with greetings I guess. _Dia dhuit_ means hello. It directly translates to _god be with you._ If someone says this to you then the response is _Dia is Muire duit_ , meaning God and Mary be with you. The less religious and less formal greeting would just be _Heileo_ or _Haigh._

 

The team all practised and perfected these sayings and a few other basic phrases and questions such as _Conas atá tú?_ and _Is maith liom/Ní maith liom._

 

“ _Slán a mhúinteoir agus go raibh maith agat,”_ came from all of the Avengers as the ‘class’ was over and they all headed out to patrol the St. Patrick’s Day parade.

 

•

 

Steve was waiting for Tony to return from his mission on the roof. It was just a simple mission, in and out quickly, and he had backup. That didn’t stop Steve from worrying. He always worried about his teammates but especially about Tony. Steve wasn’t sure when he realised that he was in love with Tony, all he knew was that he was indeed super duper in love with Tony, could die without him type of love.

 

Steve heard the familiar roaring of the Iron Man suit and smiled to himself before turning around to greet Tony as he steps out of the suit. Tony smirked at Steve’s presence, and walked over to him smoothly before wrapping his arms around Steve’s shoulders and hugging him tightly.

 

“I’ve missed you,” Tony mumbled into Steve’s chest as Steve ran his hands up and down Tony’s back in a comforting manner.

 

“I’ve missed you too, Tony. I worry so much whenever you go out there without me.”

 

Tony pulled back from the hug slightly to stare into Steve’s ocean eyes. He takes a big breath and calmed himself down before speaking, “Steve I’m not sure where this sudden courage is coming from but it’s been a long time coming and I better confess this before I cower away forever.”

 

Steve looked at Tony with fear and uncertainty on his face, having no idea what Tony could possibly be confessing to him right now.

 

“Steve, _tá mé i ngrá leat_ ,” Tony whispered so low that Steve almost didn’t hear him. But he did and shock quickly graced his face, and then a smile, and then a massive grin.

 

Tony was staring at his feet so intently that he didn’t feel Steve’s calloused hand reach out and grab his chin, pushing it up ever so slightly so that Tony would look at him.

 

“T _á mé i ngrá leat, freisin_ ,” Steve beamed at Tony before stepping closer to Tony, staring at his lips.

 

 _“An féidir liom tú a phógadh?”_ Steve asked softly, his thumb rubbing over Tony’s bottom lip.

 

_“Is féidir leat, Steve, le do thoil.”_

 

Steve closed the space between their lips, kissing Tony softly and slowly. It was over quicker than either man would’ve liked. They smiled at each other like small children before kissing again, this time lasting longer than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Irish Translations
> 
> Maidin mhaith - good morning
> 
> Póg mo thóin - kiss my ass
> 
> Ní mhaith liom cás - I don't like cheese
> 
> Lá Fhéile Pádraig - Happy St. Patrick's Day
> 
> Dia dhuit - hello
> 
> Dia is Muire duit - hello (response)
> 
> Heileo - hello
> 
> Haigh - hi
> 
> Conas atá tú? - how are you?
> 
> Is maith liom/Ní maith liom - I like/I don't like
> 
> Slán a mhuinteoir agus go raibh maith agat - goodbye teacher and thank you
> 
> Tá mé i ngrá leat - I love you
> 
> Tá mé i ngrá leat, freisin - I love you too
> 
> An féidir liom tú a phógadh? - can I kiss you?
> 
> Is féidir leat, le do thoil - you can, please


End file.
